Currently, instance creation, secure domain creation, key rotation, and personalization of applets and other data on secure elements is performed by a Trusted Services Manager (TSM) server using, for example, bearer independent protocol (BIP). A communication link between a computing device comprising a secure element and TSM server is usually established via a Type 2 text message that indicates the applet that needs to be loaded and a link to get started. Afterwards, a slightly longer process takes places where the TSM communicates longer commands, such as the commands needed for the actual loading of the applet onto the secure element. All of this communication takes place in the background of an operating system on a computing device. However, if the BIP communication is interrupted, for example, when a user loses cellular or wireless network access, the TSM has to roll back the loading process and wait until a network connection is reestablished to re-start the loading process.